


Life Through a T-Shaped Lens: Din Djarin Character Study (The Mandalorian)

by The Corellian Pirate (Turhaya_Hundteth)



Series: The Literary Analysis Series [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Art, Beskar, Bounty Hunter, Character Analysis, Character Study, Child Soldier, Child Soldiers, Culture Shock, Dark Comedy, Dubious Morality, Fanart, Fanfiction, Film, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Literary Analysis, Literary Theory, Love, Mandalorian, Mandalorian Culture, Mandalorian Religion, Mando, Mando'a, Morality, Pain, Painting, Poetry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Religion, Resol'nare, TV Series, Teacher-Student Relationship, The Six Actions, War, armour, the empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turhaya_Hundteth/pseuds/The%20Corellian%20Pirate
Summary: This work is a combination of literary analysis and creative works. It consists of an examination of Din Djarin’s timeline, a review of his season 1 journey against the Resol’nare (the Six Actions which guided Mandalorian life) and some original pieces of creative writing and visual art.Chapters have now been added to cover off season 2 themes, Chiastic structure in season 2, and predictions for six seasons.Language warning. Adult content.
Series: The Literary Analysis Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910779
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. FAQ Introduction

** Why are you such an expert? **

I’m not. Far from it. I don’t pretend to be an expert on _Star Wars_ , _The Mandalorian_ , or anything else.

I’m not a literary master either. I’ve done a couple of character timeline analysis posts for _Harry Potter_ characters, but those works were within my comfort zone. _Star Wars_? I’m frightened, folks. It's the domain of the nerd elite, and I’m so far out of my comfort zone, I may as well be stranded on Endor.

(For the record, and with my thanks – the original Mando’a poetry translations in this post are courtesy of Mateusz, and I bow to his tremendous skill!).

** Then how can I trust your information? **

All the information you’re getting here is coming from far greater minds than mine. What I present as ‘fact’ is taken from either the shows, the movies or Wookieepedia. All I’m doing is placing events in a different order so that we can gain a new perspective.

Think of it this way – it’s like looking at a Van Gough painting upside down. I’m not painting a new picture. I’m just taking an existing work of art and re-hanging it on the wall for us to all look at it in a different way.

**_Nothing has changed about the art itself, just the way we’re viewing it._ **

By posing some questions and scenarios, I’ve simply stuck a Monet and a Picasso on either side of your Van Gough. Just something else to think about and compare.

** What’s in this “art gallery” of yours? **

Firstly, Din Djarin’s timeline.

Ordering events sequentially helps understand a character. A linear timeline shows us _what_ a character knew and experienced and _when_. This tells us their level of prior knowledge, and what they had been through, leading up to key story points. Knowledge and experience drive all human decision making, and we need those keys in order to understand the most important aspect of a character – _motivation._

How can we judge a character on their actions and words, if we never stop to take the time to understand the ‘why’ behind it? _Why_ did the Mando make that decision? _Why_ did he say those words?

** What else is there? **

A look at the Six Actions – The Resol’nare – and events in the television series.

With most fictional characters set in our version of the world (i.e. Earth), we understand certain cultural aspects of their character implicitly. We understand what a basic human life on our planet looks like. If the character comes from our own cultural background, even more familiarity is given.

In Din Djarin’s case, he comes from a long time ago, in galaxy far, far away. We can attack this cultural conundrum backwards. I won’t be attempting to use motive to extrapolate values. We’ll use pre-existing Mandalorian values – The Resol’nare - to work backwards and reflect on the bounty hunter’s motives.

** Where’s your thesis? Do you even have a point? **

Although I have posed possibilities, asked questions, speculated, and chucked in my own two-cent’s worth, I have tried my best to avoid a thesis. There isn’t even a conclusion or a summary. I’m not out to prove anything, and part of the fun of art is being able to see it from different perspectives. I don’t even consider this an essay. I honestly don’t know what it is.

** What’s with the creative stuff? I thought the gallery thing was just a metaphor… **

Think of them as the personal twist. Mirrors and magnifying glasses through which to view the rest of the work. I couldn’t help it. My inner child and my imagination are both adoringly captivated by the vast possibilities offered by the _Star Wars_ universe.

I first saw the original _Star Wars_ films back-to-back in the theatre – a rare treat for the first-time viewer. I was five years old, and my dad took me to the three-film marathon in 1983 when _Return of the Jedi_ came out. It is my first (and most joy-filled) movie memory, and I was hooked for life.

 _The_ _Mandalorian?_ By the time the opening theme music played in the very first episode and that title credit came up, I knew - this could be my new ‘thing’. The fandom to outshine all others. As we got into the second episode, I was falling for the show faster than a Mando from a speeding Sandcrawler.

But when I saw Din Djarin hold his blade in futile defiance against the Mudhorn, it permanently sealed deal. It remains my favourite scene in the series. Every aspect of it is beautifully crafted.

Furthermore, here was a lone wolf to usurp all others. Roland Deschain. Sirius Black. Arthur Morgan. Aragorn. The man with no name. Even Han Solo. All fell in the Mando’s muddy wake in that moment.

** That all sounds a little crazy, to be honest… **

There is no great love without an equal measure of risk and stupidity. I have no idea what I’m doing, but if I need to edit, correct, delete, or simply eat my words later, then so be it. As Jon Favreau said in the first episode of his gallery doco series, sometimes you need to jump out of the plane without a parachute, and figure stuff out as you go.

In that spirit - this is a 'moment in time' photograph, taken while the paint was still wet. The art will never look this way again, and now that it has dried, it is already different. There is no going back - only forward...


	2. The Timeline

_Straight out the casket, risin' up. Open up your eyes! Can't you see me?  
What the fuck is this? Madness! Pick up my bones. Erase my name from off the tombstones._

_Alive and kickin', breathing the air. Call out my name, punk, and I'll be there.  
No question, my suggestion's of the action, caught smack dab in the middle of the blastin'._

_  
Messin' with me, you're messin' with the best…_

_\- Back from the Dead (House of Pain)_

### Childhood

In order to establish Din Djarin’s age in the year 9ABY, we need to try and cross reference two things – a point in time, and an approximate age, in the same location.

Without any hard dates, and the Mando’s face always covered, it presents a real challenge trying to carbon date the wily bastard. The only two instances we have on hand to work with are the child Din Djarin, and the scene in episode 8 where his helmet is removed.

Let’s start with the child.

We see a B2 Super battle droid take out Din’s home world. Could this mean his parents died prior to the widespread use of Clones?

By the time 19BBY rolled around, Gideon’s description of the mode of combat highlights the shift from battle droids, to Troopers on gunships, which occurred over the Clone Wars and the rise of the Empire.

_"Or perhaps the decommissioned Mandalorian hunter, Din Djarin, has heard the songs of the Siege of Mandalore, **when gunships outfitted with similar ordinance** laid waste to fields of Mandalorian recruits in The Night of a Thousand Tears."_

I’d therefore guess that the death of Din Djarin’s parents occurred _prior_ to the Clone Wars, probably during the Separatist movement of 24BBY – 22BBY. If we accept all this, we could say 23BBY was roughly the year Din Djarin was rescued by the Death Watch. 

But it doesn’t tell us _at what age_ this happened.

Aidan Bertola, the young actor who plays Din Djarin as a child, plays 8-11 years range according to his imdb profile. Based on this age bracket and given the uncertainty around historical events, Din Djarin’s age could realistically be between 38 and 44.

Admittedly it’s a 6-year margin, but I think we can narrow it down to a specific year of birth which holds enormous significance in the Star Wars universe.

I never put it past good story tellers to include significance in dates.

If I were a betting person, I’d lay twenty credits down on Din Djarin’s year of birth is 32BBY, making him 9 years old when he was rescued by the Death Watch. An appropriate age to be trained as a Mandalorian, as young Mandalorian children normally begin their training at 8 years old.

Why 32BBY?:

  * Episode 1 happened. Anakin Skywalker starts training as a padawan, and Obi-Wan Kenobi becomes a full Jedi Knight.
  * Palpatine becomes The Man, and the Sith reveal themselves for the first time in 1,000 years. The revelation comes in the form of Darth Maul, who later leads the Death Watch.
  * Boba Fett is born
  * Han Solo is born



Placing his birth year in 32BBY, also means his coming of age at 13 occurs in a year of huge importance too as it coincides with the rise of the Empire.

Lastly, it would make Din Djarin 41 years old in 9ABY when we meet him. I’ll leave all you _Hitchhiker’s Guide_ fans to ponder the significance of turning 42.

Pedro Pascal is a handsome 45, so our second film reference point fits from the standpoint of actor’s age.

(Pedro: You’re annoyingly good-looking, aggravatingly sexy, and make a disgustingly perfect Mandalorian. <Insert wildly inappropriate comments here>. I have spoken _._ )

Putting my deviant tendencies aside, the timeline looks like this so far:

**EVENT**

| 

**YEAR**

| 

**AGE**  
  
---|---|---  
  
Din Djarin is born

| 

32BBY

| 

0  
  
Separatist movement begins

| 

24BBY

| 

8  
  
Home world destroyed

| 

23BBY

| 

9  
  
Move to Mandalore, and commence training

| 

23BBY

| 

9  
  
Clone Wars begin

| 

22BBY

| 

10  
  
Empire Rises at the end of the Clone Wars

| 

19BBY

| 

13  
  
Mando comes of age

| 

19BBY

| 

13  
  
### Imperial Era

If Din Djarin was 9 when he started his training, he would come of age at 13 in 19BBY, the year of Episode 3 – when Anakin Skywalker becomes Darth Vader.

The Imperial Era lasted 25 years, through to 5ABY. During this period, the bulk of the Mando’s backstory occurs.

While we can’t put exact dates on a lot of Din Djarin’s life, there are events we know happened along the way:

  * He serves some time with the Fighting Corp
  * He runs with Ran’s crew
  * The Great Purge occurs
  * Covert forms on Nevarro



The Great Purge started in 19BBY with the Siege of Mandalore. The pivotal event which seems to be the catalyst for the Tribe forming a covert.

_"These were cast in an Imperial smelter. **These are the spoils of the Great Purge. The reason why we live hidden like sand rats**."_

If Din Djarin was in the Fighting Corp at the time, he saw full battle during his teenage years.

We can only assume that he didn’t run with Ran’s crew until he was an adult. I doubt Ran would have said “you haven’t changed a bit” if he’d been essentially a kid, but they were still “young”.

_“ **We were all young** , tryin' to make a name for ourselves. But runnin' with a Mandalorian, that brought us some reputation.”  
  
_

Din describes their time together it as ‘a long time ago’, so we can assume he _left_ the group while he was still young too.

He also needs enough time under his belt as a bounty hunter to build his reputation. We can put it in the Post Imperial Era for certain, but there may be a few signs that Din Djarin may have been bounty hunting well before the Empire fell.

### Post Imperial Era

When we first meet our hero, he is already an experienced bounty hunter – the best.

_"Greef Karga said you were coming."_  
_"What else did he say?"_  
_" **He said you were the best in the parsec**. […] He also said you were expensive. **Very expensive**."_

Tellingly, he also enquires after Guild work at Mos Eisley, even though the Guild have been gone from there a long time. He speaks several languages and seemingly knows his way around the systems quite well. He knows the players like Fennec Shand.

We could say he’s an old hand with the Guild.

The Armourer asks if his signet has been revealed in a manner that suggests that it probably should have been done by now. He already owns the rare beskar helmet (I’ve always wondered where he came across the steel for it. Did that come from the Imps too? When did he get it?), and when the pauldron is made the Armour comments that is befitting of someone of his station, implying he has been around the covert long enough to earn his place with the Tribe too.

Here’s my final timeline, with estimates* and really rough guesses** thrown in:

**EVENT**

| 

**YEAR**

| 

**AGE**  
  
---|---|---  
  
Din Djarin is born*

| 

32BBY

| 

0  
  
Separatist movement begins

| 

24BBY

| 

8  
  
Home world destroyed*

| 

23BBY

| 

9  
  
Move to Mandalore, and commence training*

| 

23BBY

| 

9  
  
Clone Wars begin

| 

22BBY

| 

10  
  
Empire Rises at the end of the Clone Wars

| 

19BBY

| 

13  
  
Mando comes of age*

| 

19BBY

| 

13  
  
Siege of Mandalore

| 

19BBY

| 

13  
  
Fighting Corp years**

| 

19BBY

| 

13  
  
Joins Ran’s crew**

| 

11BBY

| 

21  
  
Bounty hunting begins**

| 

5BBY

| 

27  
  
Battle of Yavin

| 

0

| 

32  
  
Empire Falls

| 

5ABY

| 

37  
  
Baby Yoda memes begin

| 

9ABY

| 

41  
  
Of course, I could be a bit off with these dates. But as a character analysis tool, having all these events in some sort of order is still extremely useful. For example...

_"Or perhaps the decommissioned Mandalorian hunter, Din Djarin, has heard the songs of the Siege of Mandalore, when gunships outfitted with similar ordinance laid waste to fields of Mandalorian recruits in The Night of a Thousand Tears."_

Knowing Din was 13 (or roughly thereabouts) is better than a poke in the eye with a blunt stick. Rather than just hearing the songs, was Din on Mandalore when it happened? If he had just come of age, were the fields of recruits his peers? Was he involved in the fighting? As a teenager, how did he feel about it?

Din Djarin’s age at 41 also lends nuance to how he experiences current events. How you deal with a situation may differ vastly depending on where you are on your personal journey, and usually people like our bounty hunter (who have lived long enough, and experienced much) make rapid and changing progress along their life path. Which is a nicer way of saying you know twice as much shit in your forties as you did in your twenties.

**_'The Star Dancers' - inspired by 'Two Dancers' by Henri Matisse_ **


	3. Mandalorian Values

_Gafflwn Dihenydd, o'r fuddugol yn wiriol sydd._ _  
Ni fydd neb yn ein Drechu, Falch ydy ni i drochu,  
Traed o flaen i'r Annwn, mewn y gwybodaeth fe godwn ni._

 _(We cheat Death from his rightful victory._ _  
No one can defeat us. We are glad to plunge  
Feet first into Annwyn in the knowledge that we will rise.)_

_\- The Politics & the Life (Daniel Pemberton)_

### The Resol’nare

The _Resol’nare_ \- the Six Actions – are the rules that Mandalorians had to follow in order to remain Mandalorian.

Group enough humans together in one place and force them to cohabitate, and eventually they will form rules. Things that we all need to do so we don’t end up killing each other over stupid stuff.

We make rules at all levels of our lives. From federal laws, all the way down to etiquette. But there can be no higher laws in existence than those set out by the gods themselves.

The ‘Six Actions’, were the central tenets of Mandalorian life.

They were

  * Wearing armour
  * Speaking the language (Mando’a)
  * Defending oneself and family
  * Raising your children as Mandalorian
  * Contributing to the clan's welfare
  * Rallying to the Mand'alor when called to fight



Those who did not follow the Resol'nare were _dar'manda._ Someone who did not have a Mandalorian soul and could therefore not travel to the ‘Manda’ – the afterlife.

Children were taught a rhyme to help them learn the Six Actions, and parents would explain each tenet as they grew.

_Ba'jur bal beskar'gam,  
Ara'nov, aliit,  
Mando'a bal Mand'alor—  
An vencuyan mhi._

_Education and armour,  
Self-defense, our tribe,  
Our language and our leader—  
All help us survive._

Good advice for any young Mando. But what if we take it a step further? What if the placement of values in an order is indicative of _the priority_ of each tenent?

What if two tenents conflict in a particular situation? What do you do then? An order of priority creates a clear line of sight in complex decision making, because no one rule can ever obscure the others. In a value system so rigid, and with consequences so dire, you need all the clarity in the code you can get.

When you want to make good decisions quickly, having a hierarchy gives a whole a second dimensional axis to move in.

If that’s the case, the order is:

  1. Raising your children as Mandalorian
  2. Wearing armour
  3. Defending oneself and family
  4. Contributing to the clan's welfare
  5. Speaking the language (Mando’a)
  6. Rallying to the Mand'alor when called to fight



Let’s not forget the closing line – _all help us survive_. The ‘why’ behind the Resol’nare has kept Mandalorians and their culture alive and will continue to ensure their survival.

### The Religion

Not all Mandalorians were particularly religious, and more modern, pacifist groups tended to view their religious stories as tales rather than actual events.

However, conservative groups were more religious, and had literal interpretations of their gods and legends. The Death Watch, the group who rescues Din Djarin as a child, were one such group who were trying to take Mandalore back to its warrior-culture heritage.

The Tribe which Din Djarin belongs to (and we see in season 1) were most likely the Death Watch remnants. Apart from Din’s affiliation with them, the Armourer’s Maul-styled helmet indicates an association with the hard-line faction (Darth Maul at one time was the leader of the Death Watch) and Paz’s presence in the Tribe gives a Vizsla connection.

If the Tribe are from the hard-line side of the Death Watch, they’re probably about as religiously literal as a Mandalorian can get in the year 9ABY.

The gods they may have believed in include:

  * Kad Ha’rangir the destroyer god (war god). To wage war is to be divine, and this god was chief among all. Destruction was a necessity for life to continue.
  * Arasuum the stagnant sloth god of temptation, who was the enemy of Kad Ha’rangir.
  * Hod Ha’ran the trickster god. Disobeys normal rules and behaviour. Breaks boundaries. Messes with the fates of men.



Akaanati'kar'oya: The War of Life and Death, is the Mandalorian creation story, which tells of the eternal struggle between destruction and idleness.

If Din Djarin ever prayed to his gods to save his ass, these are the ones he would be calling to.

_**'The Blurrg Rider' - inspired by Pablo Picasso** _


	4. The Poet and The Child Soldier

_I'd listen to the words he'd say, but in his voice I heard decay.  
The plastic face forced to portray, all the insides left cold and grey.  
There is a place that still remains; it eats the fear, it eats the pain.  
The sweetest price he'll have to pay, the day the whole world went away._

_-The Day the World Went Away (Nine Inch Nails)_

The two of them sat on the bench in the dark. A man and a woman. She folded the piece of paper with her poem on it back into a square and stowed it in her jacket pocket.

He asked her the question she expected “The man in the poem. The one who dies. He’s the one who hurt you, isn’t he?”

“Yes.”

But then he asked something she did not expect “If you had the chance in real life, would you kill him? For what he did to you?”

It was asked in complete honesty, and with an air of mild curiosity mixed with expectancy at the answer she was going to give. This wasn’t a hypothetical. This was a genuine and literal question.

She had to think about this for a second – it caught her off guard, and even worse, a small part of her brain weighed up the possibility. The words he had used – ‘the chance’. Like it was an opportunity.

“No.” she replied “I don’t need to or want to. Besides, I’ve dealt with my issues after all these years, and I won’t allow that person any further room in my head. Peace is all I want.”

“He’d deserve it.”

“I’m still alive. I’m whole again. Does he really deserve to die?”

He seemed genuinely disappointed at her response. The deflation at the missed opportunity to finally connect with another human at such a deep level was palpable. It struck her now that her response was indirectly insensitive. All after, he had killed at such a young age, unable to fully weigh up the ramifications which would affect him for the rest of his life.

He had told her he felt so different and isolated from other people, and his eyes had lit up when he thought someone was going to show empathy and really connect. She supposed the desire still burns in someone even when they have lost the ability to figure out how to make it happen.

She had never wanted to walk through that psychological door. He had been forced into it at a young age. Too young.

A child soldier.

He had told her things he had not spoken about with other people before. His inability to relate to others left him painfully shy, and on the rare occasions he had revealed his past, people often recoiled in horror at his nightmarish career which was steeped in blood.

She hadn’t recoiled. Her grandfather had been a military man. He liked to test her as a child. Grandfather had never used pain. He used laughter. He would pin her down and tickle her feet until she could stop laughing and remain still. Sides hurting, crying tears of laughter, and unable to breathe. Half the time she thought she was going to wet herself, and begged him to stop, but he would not desist. He’d hold her ankle and tickle that one foot, while she writhed on the carpet, unable to pull herself free. He would only let go when she learned to push the stop button on her own emotions.

Her new friend had identified it as ‘torture resistance training’. At the age of 6. The first psychological key to making a soldier – learning to turn off your emotional reactions to all sorts of external stimulus.

Once you learn how, you never unlearn it. But he said that six years old isn’t really _such a young age_ to start down that path of training, and he also assured her that proper training involves far worse than having your feet tickled.

What on earth had he been through?

What kind of things was he subjected to in the category of “far worse than tickling”?

How young did it start?

He seemed to be a normal, quiet, pleasant human being. You wouldn’t guess he had PTSD and was plagued by night terrors. That he had severe anxiety. You would never know he had been waging war, while other kids his age were still trying to grapple with algebra.

It’s not just about having baggage – everyone’s got it in some form. But the _kind_ of baggage and _how much_ you take onboard with you, matters greatly. The difference between an airline compliant carry-on bag, and an oversized suitcase full of explosives.

She looked at him sitting there quietly, apparently lost somewhere in his mind. The extreme sorts of emotional pain he carried meant there were some places in the world his heart couldn’t fly to anymore.

After a while, he resumed the thread of the tickling tale she had told him earlier.

“The emotional off button that gets hit?” he said “It’s painful to turn it back on again. And even if you do manage it somehow, it’s so tempting to just push it to make the pain stop. But that’s scary, because there’s a chance it’ll stick permanently one way or the other.”

“You’re Bruce Banner in _Thor Ragnarok._ ” she said. He gave her a perplexed look and she continued “Bruce is terrified that if he turns back into the Hulk he’ll never be Banner again. After two years as the Hulk, that side of him grew so strong, the Banner part of him felt emotionally atrophied.”

“You sure do talk sense sometimes. No wonder you write poetry.” he said.

“I don’t pretend to understand anything about what you’ve been through.” she replied.

“My psychologist said people like me… we have all the issues of children who witness war, _and_ the crap the military training does to you…

…but I don’t regret it.”


	5. Resol'nare Tenent 1 - Education

**“It’s a Creed.”**

Raising children in the Mandalorian Way is critical.

_Being_ Mandalorian is the priority above all. Mandalorian _existence._

Ensuring the next generation ensures the survival of your people. For adult Mandalorians, it was also considered shameful to be ignorant of your heritage and culture.

You must _understand_ what it is to be Mandalorian and you must _be_ Mandalorian.

Spiritually critical, and _socially critical_. Deviance from tradition is scorned. Do Mandalorians view their state of being as ‘better than other’? I wonder?...

The concept of dar’manda tells us that exile (both spiritually and physically) is the worst punishment of all. It is the responsibility of each Mandalorian to ensure they act in a way which preserves their soul.

The first tenant creates a strong, consistent cultural identity, but may lead to an intolerance for difference and disagreement. It seems that the ideal of being a Mandalorian is elevated above the needs of having an individual identity (which is also reflected in the second tenant).

Adherence to a code of behaviour is necessary for passage to the afterlife in most religions we know on our world. The unworthy are normally sent to a version of hell.

However, the modes of salvation differ between religions. For example, Christianity says the path to heaven is through acceptance of Jesus, and his sacrifice. Anyone can become a Christian, if they believe. After that, just follow his code. _How_ you pop your clogs isn’t all that important.

On the other hand, your place in Valhalla must be _earned physically and the manner of your death counts greatly._ Odin selects _half_ of those slain in battle to go to the golden hall of the ancestors, and only those who have _earned it_ are granted the honour of fighting alongside Odin at Ragnarök.

‘Akaanati'kar'oya’ or The War of Life and Death, was the Mandalorian creation myth, which tells of the fight between Kad Ha’rangir (the god of war) and Arasuum (the god of stagnation). War is always keeping idleness at bay.

The great sin of the Mandalorian warriors seems to be inactivity. There is no choice between a ‘good and bad’ afterlife (i.e. heaven or hell). There is only the afterlife or NOTHING. Loss of self.

Nothingness – not eternal pain - is the worst state there is.

Which is going to lead to whole set of different values than most people are used to, because the driver for our mainstream religions is the avoidance of _punishment and pain_ , rather than the avoidance of _loss of self_. Even people who go to hell must retain their soul for it to be damned for eternity, right?

The loss of self seems to be at odds with the homogenising culture of the Mandalorians. But rather than being a hydro spanner in the works, perhaps it’s a nuance which provides additional meaning?

What matters most seems to be not the loss of your _individual soul_ , but the loss of your _Mandalorian soul_. Your dignity as a warrior. Your place among the chosen slain.

It’s almost as if being Mandalorian purifies and grows your immortal being in a way not possible through simply being yourself. Walking the Way is akin to a lifelong ritualist cleansing process of preparing for the Manda. The Mandalorians transcend the mundane through their Way.

If there is an order to the Resol’nare, the concept of attaining and keeping a ‘Mandalorian soul’ could explain exactly the first tenent is the _first_ tenent. All remaining five actions - armour, combat, tribe, language and leader - are in service of this one. It gives new meaning to the last line 'all help us survive'. Not just physically. We survive _spiritually_ as Mandalorians.

If that is the case, what could be more important than the preservation of your Mandalorian soul, and the nurturing of future generations of devout Mandalorians?

Be yourself, always. Unless you can be a Mandalorian… then be a Mandalorian.

***

_Strive for peace with acts of war. The beauty of death we all adore.  
I have no faith distracting me. I know why your prayers will never be answered._

_God hates us all…  
Yeah, he fuckin' hates me._

_\- Disciple (Slayer)_

***

“Have you been listening to a word I’ve been saying, boy?” The lore master barked.

“Yes, sir.”

Truthfully, Din Djarin _had_ been listening, but it was so much to take in. He was glad the helmet hid his face, because it was all that he could do to keep his eyes open. The nightmares about his parents still woke him up far too frequently, and his lessons were hard. His first few months on Mandalore had been difficult.

Still, he didn’t want to disappoint anyone. He loved the Fighting Corp.

The master placed a hand on his shoulder “This is important. You have much to catch up on. Your knowledge of Mandalore history and culture is still woefully incomplete.”

“Yes, sir. I know I am already a year behind. Do you think I will pass the trials?”

“That isn’t for a few years yet, boy. Do not concern yourself with that! Concern yourself with today’s lesson! And you’re not just a year behind, you’re _nine years behind_. Now, focus - what can we learn from Kad Ha’rangir?”

He thought for a moment about the creation story - Akaanati'kar'oya: The War of Life and Death - then offered nervously “That… without destruction, there is no cycle of life.”

“Correct. What can we apply to our own lives?”

“Um…”

“It was a rhetorical question, boy, I’m about to tell you.” the master said in the short manner he had, when he got excited about his lessons “Both light and dark are equally important. There is no cycle without Kad Ha’rangir, the first god. For only in the path of destruction and death, can new life form.

Duality is woven into the very fabric of the universe itself. Light and dark. Male and female. As a Mandalorian, we are both hunter and prey, and we must embrace both sides of our nature.”

“I guess that makes sense.”

“You were taught something different on your home world, were you not?”

“Yes. War and death are sins. Death is god’s domain, not ours.”

“Death is not a sin. If nothing died, there could be no new life, and the galaxy would fall into stagnation. No one would ever make it to the Manda either, remember that!”

“I suppose...”

“This is the second lesson you need to learn. Death is a tool. A doorway. Nothing more. You can use it to serve noble purposes. Even in your own death, you should always seek nobility. Always seek a warrior’s death.”

“And the last thing?”

“All must serve Kad Ha’rangir. For a Mandalorian, love, family and life - all must follow the Resol’nare.”

“I don’t get it. How can love follow the Six Actions?”

“I suppose you’re too young yet to understand, but one day you will. Just remember this: if you ever marry, make sure your woman has a beskar heart.”

“Beskar heart?”

“That she will put the Creed above all others, even in the face of pain or death. Unshakable. All you do in life, even the manner of your death, must serve The Way. A Mandalorian Tribe must put the Creed above all, _even above each other’s life_. To forsake the Creed, even for love, will render you dar’manda.

It takes a special type of person to be able to love someone that way, and no small amount of resolve. Most people love to the exclusion of all others. That’s even how some culture’s vow to each other.”

“But not Mandalorians? We vow to the Creed?”

“Well done!” his master sounded pleased at this unexpected snippet of knowledge “We declare to the first tenant in our vows – that we will raise our children as warriors in a mutual effort. There are no stupidly vapid ideas of eternal love, and there are no ridiculous promises to obey each other!

Everything must work to the Resol’nare, even love and death. Love with a beskar heart, and die a _warrior’s death,_ boy.”


	6. Resol'nare Tenent 2 - Armour

**“No living thing has seen me without my helmet.”**

Armour, particularly the helmet provides several securities:

  * Protects the body from physical damage
  * Conceals the individual’s identity
  * Defines the individual as Mandalorian
  * Covers the superficial aspects of a person



The need to hide one’s identity may seem a little odd, considering the only dude walking around with a beskar helmet is instantly recognisable.

But it does tie in with the culture expectations of being an Mandalorian above all else, and not being known by an individual identity. There is another clue to the fact that Mandalorian’s eschew personal identity, and it is the fact that the Mando has no name.

_“The only record of my family name was in the registers of Mandalore.”_

For most of season one, we have no idea who the Mando is. The blow Gideon deals to the Mando when he reveals his true name is palpable. Din remarks he hasn’t heard that name since he was a child, indicating Mandalorians seem to have no use for names, even among themselves.

This is a curiously extreme manifestation of removing individuality from identity. However, it may also be an expression of a disregard for superficial and ‘mortal’ aspects of being. Things like ‘labels’ and ‘appearances’ take a back seat to higher qualities. Dropping of a personal name may be a cultural attempt to shake off both the person’s past and the superficial aspects of their being.

Could the helmet be another way of accomplishing that? By covering up appearance, you are treated solely on your merit as a Mandalorian.

According to Wookieepedia there are inconsistencies between _The Mandalorian_ and other _Star Wars_ canon. This includes things like a Mando’s ability to remove their helmet.

I’m happy to chalk it up to adaption and survival. There’s precedence for cultural adaption, because the time we get to 9ABY, the Mando’s Tribe have changed their routines significantly. We think social distancing is rough but try only coming above ground one at a time for the foreseeable future. No wonder Paz has got his dura steel knickers in a twist about it.

_"Our **secrecy is our survival**. Our survival is our strength."  
"Our strength was once in our numbers. **Now we live in the shadows and only come above ground one at a time** …”_

Cara is surprised to learn that Mando would not be punished by death for removing his helmet.

_“So, what happens if you take that thing off? They come after you and kill you?”_

_“No. You just can't ever put it back on again.”_

Not being allowed to put it back on again may seem insignificant for most, but for Din Djarin, the act would render him dar’manda. Soulless. Which is a significant punishment.

It’s not just a matter of whether someone will see him and find out (and tattle tale to the covert). _Kad Ha’rangir would know_. His soul would know. For Din Djarin, he is punished whether other people find out about his indiscretion or not.

Cara is exasperated in episode 8 when he refuses to let her stay and help him. She wants to save his life, as a good friend should. It’s not fair to expect Dune to know the inner workings of the Resol’nare, but if she understood the concept of dar’manda, she may have felt differently about things.

Is staying on Sorgun worth the price of his soul? Is this likely when we know he wants a warrior’s death, as he proves in episode 8?

_“You haven't shown your face to anyone since you were a kid?  
“No. **I was happy that they took me in**. My parents were killed and the Mandalorians took care of me.”  
“I'm sorry.”  
“ **This is the way**.”_

Omera feels sorry for him. Should we?

He seems proud of who he is, and he has probably learnt to overcome his emotions in a way which most Mandalorian children did not. He not only survived his home world being destroyed, but the Siege of Mandalore Gideon mentions. He watched not one, but _two_ worlds fall. All in the space of about five years during his youth.

Yet he managed to come of age, fulfilling all the educational and training requirements in his short time on Mandalore. Quite a feat. No wonder he’s the most notorious bounty hunter in the parsec.

_"I'm leaving him here. Travelling with me, that's no life for a kid. I did my job, he's safe. Better chance at a life."  
"It's gonna break his little heart."_

_“ **He'll get over it. We all do**.”_

***

_I am skin and bones, broken stones. See the scars that I show?_

_I live outside the bounds, in the unknown._

_I can't ingratiate to the hate, ‘cause their world suffocates.  
Carve my own path and form my destiny's shape._

_This storm won't wait._

_The rain is falling down upon me…_

_Beyond the pale, I found salvation. Emancipation.  
Beyond the pale, I found my heroes - the freaks and zeroes._

_\- Beyond the Pale (Machine Head)_

***

“What did we learn today, boy?” the lore master asked.

Din thought for a moment. After a year on Mandalore, the ten-year-old had grown used to his lessons with the lore master. “The value of protection. The importance of the helmet.”

“You already know the story, yes. And you know _why_ the helmet is sacred.”

“It protects our mortal identity as well as our soul.” First key to life on Mandalore – _never take off the helmet_.

“Correct. Never take off your helmet in front of others. Never let another remove it from you.”

“Yes, sir. I know this.”

“Your mortal identity, your physical protection. These are essential in combat. Your status as a Mandalorian is equally as important when facing an enemy.”

“Why can we not take it off in front of allies, sir? Friends?” Din had always been curious about this point and tried to ask as politely as he could to get a straight answer from the lore master.

“Because our duty is constant. Walking the Way of the Mandalore is constant. And a Mandalorian must always be prepared for battle. What if you are with your friends and an enemy appears?”

“I guess.”

“Do you like being Mandalorian?”

It was unexpected, but Din answered without hesitation “Yes, sir. The Fighting Corp are the best there are. They saved me… I..”

“You look up to them?”

“Yes, sir.” he couldn’t keep the excitement out of his voice as he continued “I can’t wait to start training in the Rising Phoenix!”

His lore master laughed out loud “You’re incorrigible! I think they should delay your training, if only to curb your overenthusiasm.”

“How can you _not_ get excited about a _jetpack_!” Din had taken his master’s laughter as permission to enjoy this one a little more.

“This is exactly why you don’t want to remove your helmet in front of your friends. If you’re proud to be Mandalorian, if you love your Tribe, then wearing your helmet shows that love.”

Din thought about that for a moment and said “I guess it’s being your best self all the time?”

“Yes! And if you enjoy being a Mandalorian, then you should always be a Mandalorian because that’s what makes you happy. It’s not all about obligation. It’s about love. Pride. When you get to my age, your helmet will symbolise your commitment.”

“To the Resol’nare?”

“Yes, but more. It will be the reflection of your life’s work. A symbol of your status as a warrior, and a reminder of every battle you’ve survived. For me, my helmet is symbolic of everything I am, everything I have earned, everything I have been through, and everything I love. That’s why I am willing to die for my helmet. It represents me, as much as it defines me.”

The young boy felt his brow crinkle under his own helmet as the very complex thought settled in “The helmet conceals our identity, but at the same time, becomes a representation of who you are… but only who you are as a Mandalorian… not the superficial stuff… so it also protects our soul… because it makes us happy… you put your whole life into the helmet, and that’s what makes it extra special.”

“To remain Mandalorian is essential for your soul, _and your happiness_ , if you love your Creed. _Never take off the helmet_.”


	7. The Poet and The Card Reader

_The farther I fall, I'm beside you. As lost as I get, I will find you._

_The deeper the wound, I'm inside you. For ever and ever I am a part of you._

_\- We’re in This Together (Nine Inch Nails)_

The two women sat across the table from each other in the tiny, dimly lit room.

The Card Reader looked at the Poet critically and warned her “The cards that come up will be what you need to hear, not what you want to hear.”

“I understand.” replied the Poet.

The Card Reader reached into her deck “The first card is _The Clown._ It represents freedom, humour, innocence, love of life, independent spirit, loss of ego, harmony with self and life. This card is a sign of good fortune for anyone striving for inner freedom. It symbolises your inner child, playfulness, and represents a need to be free and live your truth, and freely express what you really are. It is a call to drop all your masks as they are not needed for you have nothing to lose.

Your spiritual path is one of being, not one of possessing. Focus on things that bring you pure enjoyment, fool around, have fun, don’t identify with anything too seriously. Enjoy everything that comes your way without hankering for tomorrow & rediscover your playful element.

…Does this mean anything to you?”

The Poet sat for a moment before admitting “I’ve been questioning my attachment to my creative work. My poetry.”

“ _The Clown_ is a call from your inner child to let loose and be free.”

“I’ve been judging myself as being childish for pursuing those dreams.”

The Card Reader looked at her in an almost kind way, before saying quietly “That is not helpful, and it crushes your spirit.”

“I know... Please continue.”

Again, the Card Reader reached for her deck and withdrew another card, saying “The second card is _The Five of Water_ , which represents loss. It represents a storm occurring now. It represents disillusionment, melt down, leaving the old, instability, torment by misinterpreting one’s situation. An illusion you have created and clung to now dissolves. _Be brave_ ; this is the start of internal liberation. If you don’t want to suffer, you don’t have to. See this time as a wakeup call and embrace it.

Don’t fight the tide. Let go of what doesn’t want to stay with you. Whatever you lose, never belonged to you anyway.”

“I’m not sure what you mean.” The Poet raised a quizzical eyebrow. She knew she was in the middle of an emotional storm, but it still didn’t understand how she was supposed to navigate her way out of it.

“This is scary and painful, but it’s necessary to shake off all the old stuff you’ve been carrying around. If you choose to view this as an internal spring clean, rather than a storm, you shift the narrative, and all the stuff that falls away will make space for new things that help you prosper and grow. So, just let it fall away, because better things will come to you.”

“Thank you. I’m ready for the last card.”

For the final time, the Card Reader reached for her deck. “The third card is _The Grandfather_. He represents protection, a generous benefactor, help in moments of need, wisdom, elevation, courage. This card represents the ability to take matters in your own hands, while granting your inner child certainty it will be taken care of.

He represents the power of the grown man who has also integrated his feminine side. His intentions are no longer divided, and he can use his full authority for the benefit of everyone, everywhere. 

Picking this card means it’s time to stop hiding your inherent strengths. Reveal them for everyone to see.”

“Thank you…”

“May I ask, what happened to your inner child that made her think the things you love are not OK to pursue?”

The Poet was surprised. She was not expecting to be asked to provide answers herself. That was the Card Reader’s job, wasn’t it? She thought for a moment, but eventually answered honestly.

“Work, obligation, responsibilities. Viewing my passion as a 'distraction' from what I 'should' be doing, when I know deep down it’s what I’ve been called to do. I tell myself my poetry is stupid nonsense and I should stop.”

“What value is to be gained by telling yourself these things?”

“I think I’m trying to make myself stop because I’m secretly scared of the heartache of failure. What if I share my soul with the world and nobody loves it?”

 **“** But... what if they _do love it_?”


	8. Resol'nare Tenent 3 - Self-Defence

**“I can bring you in warm… or I can bring you in cold.”**

The expectation under the Resol’nare is that a Mandalorian be able to defend themselves, their family, and their tribe. Combat.

In any society where war is deified, they will have different ideas about what is right and wrong in the matters of violence and death.

For example, the use of a disintegration weapons.

_“They **really don’t like you** for some reason.”_

_“Well, I did **disintegrate** a few of them.”_

Apparently, disintegration is one of the worst possible ways to die. For the shooter it is instantaneous. For the victim, having their very atoms ripped apart, the agony lasts for what feels like lifetime.

Should a Mandalorian feel bad about such acts under the third tenent? And how do they judge new technologies against an old set of actions?

We have an ability to adapt, which is shown in changes the Tribe have made in their covert life (non-removal of the helmet, and coming above ground one at a time) and we know weapons are revered.

_"You need to drop your rifle."  
"I'm a Mandalorian. Weapons are **part of my religion**."_

In fact, Mandos were often on the leading edge of war tech, using beskar as the base for their inventions. They changed and adapted their fighting styles as much as their culture when needed.

Mandalorians created most of their battle tech and a large portion of their combat strategies in response to fighting Jedi.

_“The songs of eons past tell of battles between Mandalore the great, and an order of sorcerers called Jedi that fought with such powers.”_

Pro level combat for a Creed who revelled in it. Single combat was used was to settle everything, including leadership disputes. No wonder Din Djarin is so good in a fight! Such pride in combat means that you’re not shy of _picking_ a fight either. Like with the Jawas. Or Cara Dune. Or anyone for that matter… Show me a situation where the Mando _doesn’t_ try and shoot his way out…

_“Oh, yeah? What did he get out of it?”  
“I asked him that one time. You remember what you said, Mando? **Target practice**.”_

Why not? Once I became familiar with the Resol’nare it made me rethink the Alzoc III exchange with Xi’an.

_“ **I did what I had to**.”_

_“Yes, but **you liked it.”**_

****

There seems to be a bit of derision in the statement. Almost as though it in some way it makes him a ‘bad person’, or he is hiding some aspect of his nature.

But _this is the Way_.

If he _enjoyed_ whatever it was on Alzoc III, I’m not judging him for it. Doesn’t sound like he did anything more than what was necessary, and Kad Ha’rangir loves necessary destruction, right? Death keeps the cycle of life going.

Does following the third tenant make him a bad person? If Din’s _gods_ allow him to revel in combat, who are we to tell him it’s wrong, and why should he be ashamed? And what do you care about a few disintegrated Jawas, anyway?...

I recently started listening to the _'Force Material'_ podcast (I know, shame on me for not doing so sooner), and of course I have started with the Mandalorian episodes. A question came up in the review of episode 6 about why the Mando killed some characters and not others. Being a fan of wild, uneducated speculation, I want to have a guess as to why. I think the Mando made his decisions on a case by case basis, so I'll play out each crew member and how the Mando could have come to a decision.

Ran set him up, and was probably the most likely to find a way to betray him if he lived. Qin and the Mando clearly had issues, and couldn't be trusted either (didn't seem to care much for his sister at any rate).

_"Funny. **The man who left me behind** is now my savior."_

Intriguing...

Then we have the three musketeers left on the prison ship. I think they are a spectrum of choice for the Mando. Burg is left simply because he can't be killed. I don't think Din knows what else he can do and admits defeat, because the clock is already ticking. Xi'an I think got off the hook because the Mando felt conflicted about killing her, and it was easier not to make a decision at all and get on with the job.

Mayfeld, on the other hand, despite his smart-assery (and the fact he dropped Baby Yoda) lived for a different reason. I'd like to think it was Mayfeld's _choice not to kill the Mando_ in the first instance which saw him survive. When the Mando gets stuck in a cell himself, Xi'an wants to kill him, but Mayfeld orders her to leave him. Later (when the Mando is on the loose) Xi'an tells off Mayfeld for his decision to let Din live. Perhaps it was the Triggerman's choice (as Ran's appointed decision maker) to let Din Djarin live that ultimately spared his own life?

***

_I love punishment, I love to dish it out. I want blood, motherfucker - a submission.  
It's deep inside of me. Violent tendencies. Like a scalpel when it makes its incision._

_I've got a sickness: bloodlust._

_\- Bloodlust (Bodycount)_

***

Din thought about the Resol’nare and answered “The folly of idleness. What happens when men stop acting and fall to temptation.”

“Follow the Way and remember Kad Ha’rangir is the highest divinity. Without his strength we are lost to Arasuum. Always be in motion.” The lore master added unexpectedly “Your combat master says you’re a natural.”

“Thank you.” Din had not expected the chronically angry combat veteran to be capable of issuing compliments. But he had worked hard and was very pleased with the feedback.

“He said your ruthlessness is only outweighed by your stubbornness.”

There it was: the backhanded blow. He lowered his gaze searching for something to say.

In the silence, his master spoke “Do not doubt yourself, boy. He’s a callous old bastard sometimes.”

Din couldn’t help himself and looked up in his glee at this unexpected jab at the combat master. The masters rarely spoke ill of each other.

The lore master chuckled and continued “Those are good qualities anyway, if you view them right.”

“What do you mean?” Din was puzzled. They hadn’t _sounded_ like good qualities.

“It’s all a matter of perspective, and you can choose to change that perspective.”

“I don’t follow, sir.”

“In order to properly protect your family and tribe, and to truly excel at combat, you must never hesitate in battle. And you should always try and disable and enemy as quickly and efficiently as possible. Some might call that ruthlessness.”

“What about the stubbornness?” Din was sceptical about this one.

“Resolve, boy. Resolve, and determination. That’s what it means.”

“I didn’t think about that. Thank you, sir.”

“You need to stop taking things so personally. You are a Mandalorian now.”


	9. Resol'nare Tenent 4 - Tribe

**“Reserve some for the foundlings.”**

The next tenent of the Resol’nare is to take care of one’s Tribe and provide for them.

I’d imagine no higher payment could exist for a Mandalorian than reclaimed beskar.

Samurai considered their swords sacred. The beautiful wavy patterning of well-forged Japanese steel is also present in beskar ingots. If you're one of these people who can't help but reference _The Seven Samurai_ or _Lone Wolf and Cub_ any time there's Mando discussion afoot, then this beskar point is for you.

Mandalorians seem to have the same reverence for their armour and weapons as the samurai do. Japanese swordsmiths began the forging of a new blade with purification and sacred ceremonies. Swords and armour were often handed down through the generations and treated with great respect. If you’re still not certain about the Mando-Japanese connection, I suggest you look harder at Bo-Katan’s name...

The Armourer seems to hold the leadership position within the Tribe, and the forging of weapons and armour appears to be a sacred art. The beskar mythosaur skull which hangs over the forge door, could represent the native steel’s importance to the Tribe, and the place it holds in Mandalorian culture.

When there are arguments within the Tribe, it is the Armourer who settles them. She survives the crushing of the covert. It also may be the reason why the Armourer has the Maul styled helmet, and why she seems supportive of Din Djarin’s actions for the most part. She corrects him on the Way and is always the highest authority on how to best articulate and live the Resol’nare tenents.

Is this why she stays behind with the forge in episode 8 to finish her duty? If beskar is the sacred metal, and armour is the second tenent, what is the cultural significance of _beskar armour_ ?

I've heard many people (even very famous people on certain documentary / making of episodes) allude to Din's character arc in the first three episodes being a show of greed, followed by a change of heart.

I disagree. What others may see as greed, could simply be adherence to the fourth tenant. When Din Djarn gets the pauldron made from a single ingot, the Armour says the excess will sponsor many foundlings.

_"This is **extremely generous.** The excess will sponsor many foundlings."_

‘Extremely’ generous. Was there some sort of suggestion that the character arc has something to do with starting out as some sort of money-grubbing Hutt? I’m sure you’d get the flamethrower to the face for such an insult.

He gave a heap of credits on Pelli Motto when he went to Tatooine. He took no money for the job on Sorgun and gave all the credits to Cara. He offers to pay Kuiil for his service and tries to give him credits in episode 1 as thanks.

Not exactly greedy behaviour patterns.

I appreciate the doubling-back connection with Han Solo, and the return to the cause, forsaking the money. Han had a bounty on his head. I mean, yeah, he had five minutes to spare to shoot down a couple of TIEs. Sticking around for a little bit more actually wasn’t such of an issue (and Han was probably being a bit of a cry-baby about it).

But the fact remains Han wasn’t being _greedy_. He wasn’t keeping the money. He was using to buy his and Chewie’s lives back.

In the same way we did with Han in _A New Hope_ , we need to look at _why_ Din Djarin needs the money. If we don’t factor in the fourth tenent and his duty to his Tribe, we do him an enormous disservice.

Maybe he’s not greedy? Perhaps he’s just a workaholic breadwinner? I’m sure many of us can relate to that.

It’s unclear what beskar is worth from a pure monetary perspective. Karga believe his two bars of beskar make him ‘rich’, but in episode 7, a Storm Trooper offers Karga just 20 credits for the rare beskar helmet.

The client comments that obtaining the beskar is ‘difficult’, but it’s unclear how difficult it really is for an ex-Imp to get ex-Empire ingots. Meanwhile, the Armourer seems to believe that the sheer quantity of beskar Din Djarin is sporting is asking for trouble.

Determining beskar’s true value within the Tribe is complicated, but then again…

_“Bounty hunting is a complicated profession.”_

While Paz (and apparently most of the covert) have an issue with Din’s camtono of beskar, the Armourer reminds them that the Empire is no more, and it is good that it is returned to the Tribe.

_“The Empire is no longer and the Beskar has returned.”_

If the tenent is to provide for the Tribe, then the reclaimed beskar shows loyalty through duty (as does Din Djarin’s apparently workaholism). Defending your bounty quarry (no matter how tiny and adorable) is not a tenent. Nor is there any rule about making business deals with those you’d rather not.

When Din took the chit from Karga, he didn’t know who the client was, or what the payment would be. However, despite being suspicious and itchy on the trigger at first, on learning that the bounty fee was a camtono of beskar, what choice did he have but to take the job?

He was scratching for decent work. He complains to Karga about the cost of fuel, and he only got half the expected payment for the first lot of bounties. He needed money. He needed to provide.

Beskar, being prized above all, would have practically _compelled_ Din to agree to the job, and hand over the child. The fourth tenent no doubt played on his mind. Not turning in the child would have also jeopardised his place in the Guild and his continuing ability to earn an income in the future.

If his prime concern was to claim the beskar for his Tribe, we must ask ourselves how _driven_ he must have been to step out of line and even _question_ the client about his plans for the child.

_“How uncharacteristic for one of your reputation. You have taken both commission and payment. Is it not the code of the Guild that these events are now forgotten?”_

His decision to go back for the child in episode three is even more powerful than we first thought.

What compelled our Mando, apart from the fact that the child saved him from the Mudhorn? There is no Resol’nare tenant which obligates a Mandalorian to repay a life-debt in such a way. This isn’t _Robin Hood_ , and Din Djarn isn’t Morgan Freeman.

His empathy with the baby, having been a foundling himself, was no doubt strong. Was it so powerful it caused him to break his relationship with the Guild and risk the oncoming shitstorm? Or was there something else? We may never know…

But - speculation time: I think the real reason Din handed Baby Yoda in, was he was compelled by Creed to complete the job.

It seems that if the Mandalorian accepts a job, he is compelled by his code of honour to see the job through to the finish. If that's the case, the only way to save the baby without breaking his code would be to hand him in, then bust him out _after his obligation had been fulfilled._

Proof of the Mandalorian’s need to finish the job is given in episode 6, when Qin challenges Din’s adherence to his code. Qin says that the Mando is honour bound to finish the job he has accepted, and return the escaped prisoner to Ran. The bounty hunter’s response, is to finish the job, accept the payment, then have the Republic blow up Qin and Ran together – but they could only die after the sworn job had been fulfilled.

If you find yourself doubting our Mando, remember the entire Tribe went to his rescue. It seems both fans, and the Tribe, applaud Din’s decision to save Baby Yoda.

***

_Undo these chains, my friend, I'll show you the rage I've hidden._

_Perish the Sacrament. Swallow, but nothing's forgiven._   
_You and I can't decide which of us was taken for granted._   
_Make amends? Some of us are destined to be outlived._

_\- The Devil in I (Slipknot)_

***

“The fourth tenant demands that every Mandalorian contribute to their Tribe.” Din recited.

A little too flatly. His lore master picked up his tone and clipped him over the back of the helmet. “You pay attention, but you’re not being attentive. Show the subject the care it deserves.”

“Sorry, sir.”

“It’s not just enough to keep the Tribe alive through defence. They need food, weapons and shelter.”

“Medical aid, education, armour.” Din continued the list to make up for his previous indiscretion.

“Yes, boy. Keeping a clan is expensive, and a Tribe more so. Weaponry and food run out surprisingly fast. Resources are a fact of life. And above all, if we can get it, the best resource is?”

“Beskar. Obviously.”

“Beskar. Blessed to the Mandalorian people by Kad Ha’rangir himself.” said the lore master “The best of our combat technology relies on it, and it’s superior qualities are indispensable in battle.”

“It’s why the mythosaur over the forge door is beskar, isn’t it?’ Din had always admired the beautiful skull.

“Very observant.” The master sounded pleased with him again “It’s also why the Armourer sits above the other masters. Her place is the most sacred, and it is why she will issue you your armour when you come of age. Lore is for the mind, and combat for the body, but armoury is divine. The ancient forge is considered a sacred place.

Beskar is our most holy steel. It defines us as a people, it holds meaning for our gods, and it is the reason for our people’s strength today.

Treat it with the highest reverence. If you ever wear beskar, boy, you need to act like you earned it.

Behave yourself with the dignity _it_ deserves...”


	10. The Poet and The Father

_Smiling in their faces, while filling up the hole.  
So many dirty little places in your filthy little, worn out, broken down, see through soul._

_Baby's got a problem. Tries so hard to hide.  
Got to keep it on the surface, because everything else is dead on the other side._

_\- No, You Don’t (Nine Inch Nails)_

“Dad... I’m not sure if I want you reading my poetry.”

“Why not?”

“It’s… personal.” She was hesitant but had already decided that this conversation must remain grounded firmly in the truth “There’s things I write about from my past. Things you might not like. Dark things. I haven’t been squeaky clean, and you know I’ve been through some shit.”

The process of writing had allowed her to unblock a great many things recently. But she rarely let anyone read it, least of all those closest to her. She was afraid of the inevitable judgement.

“Have you killed anyone?”

“What? Dad! No!”

“Have you committed any major crimes?”

“No...”

“Then whatever it is, doesn’t matter. What other people think doesn’t matter. All that matters is that you like yourself.”

“I’ve never liked myself.”

“You need to. You know that. That baggage? One day you’ll realise how easy it is to just let it go, because here are more important things in life that need your attention.”

She knew a thing or two now about shedding baggage “I think I’ve already started that process.”

“Good. You’ve always been hard on yourself, but it’s turned you into a good person.”

Hard on herself? Brutal, more like. She was an expert in self-punishment “It’s been painful, Dad. I’ve hurt myself doing it. In ways I can’t undo. And it’s been painful for other people who love me to watch me punish myself like that. It doesn’t just affect me.”

“Yes, but in holding yourself to more account than anyone else, you make yourself stronger. Better. More empathetic. You let everyone else off lightly, and judge yourself, but sets you to the highest of standards.”

“It also means I feel like I never fit in.”

“Have you ever considered you feel different because you’re remarkable, and you just don’t realise it yet?” he asked.

“No. How can anyone remarkable have struggled so much just to get to a place of peace? You know things got better for me over these last few years, but I never stopped and took time out to deal with the crap. I just chucked on a band-aid and kept going.”

“That’s a good quality - the ability to pick yourself back up and move forward.”

“Not if you never let your injuries fully heal. You end up limping forever. I got sick of limping. I had to re-break and re-make everything.”

Her father gave her that deeply appraising look he was prone to bestowing upon her “The weight you carried, and the pain, made you stronger. You know, I’ll never forget that day you fell over in the carpark at the old apartment by the beach.”

“Yeah, I remember that. I was about 6. The surface was uneven. You told me not to run, and I ran anyway.”

“I remember I told you not to come crying to me if you fell over, and two seconds later you went straight down! Skin was off every limb, and there was blood everywhere. I expected you to burst into tears, it was so bad. Just looking at you was painful.”

“But you said _‘don’t come crying to me’_ … so I didn’t.”

“I didn’t expect you to take it so literally. Calm as anything you walked straight past me without making eye contact and went inside. Never said a word, made a noise, or shed a tear. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“I could turn it off when I had to. Learned that from _your_ father. I don’t even remember it hurting. I just remember thinking there was no way in the world I was going to let you see my cry, and I remember feeling like a complete idiot. I should have listened.”

“You weren’t an idiot. You were a kid.”

“I was an idiot for thinking cutting myself off was helpful. I was always able to hide my pain from everyone around me when things where getting bad, but that didn’t help me in the long run. I isolated myself, and it cost me.”

“Yes, you’re unfortunately good at concealing things.”

“ _Was_. I don’t want to be that person anymore. I’m not. I don’t need to be...”


	11. Resol'nare Tenent 5 - Language

**“I haven’t heard that name spoken since I was a child.”**

The fifth tenent is to speak the language – Mando’a.

Unfortunately, we never get to hear Mando’a spoken in _The Mandalorian season 1_. It’s understandable given the medium, but I’d happily put up with the subtitles to hear it spoken.

The preservation of language gives all members of a community a common form of communication, as well as a common cultural point. Stories are more easily shared when a shared language is spoken.

For Din Djarin, this meant learning Mando’a from scratch, when many Mandalorian children of his age would no doubt be fluent (speaking it at home with parents). Someone would have to teach him to come of age at 13, otherwise he would be incapable of upholding the fifth tenant.

Which means the young boy had about four years to learn Mando’a as a non-native speaker, on top of completing whatever education, combat training and other skills were required learning for young Mandalorians to prepare for their coming of age.

And adapt to a completely new culture.

And deal with the loss of his parents.

No pressure, kid.

Who would have taken over his training? While young Mandalorians with parents were able to undertake training at home, foundlings may have been a different matter.

Mandalorians start training with a parent at the age of 8. Din Djarin was able to immediately go into training for the Fighting Corps if he was around 9 years old when his home world was destroyed.

He says he was ‘raised by the Corp’ and never identifies any specific adoptive figure that took the foundling in.

_“I was a foundling. **They raised me in the Fighting Corps**. I was treated as one of their own. When I came of age, I was sworn to the Creed.”_

He also refers to his status as a foundling in the past tense, which seems to indicate he has moved beyond that life and is operating alone, possibly indicating a lack of adoptive parents.

_"This is extremely generous. The excess will sponsor many Foundlings."  
"That's good. I **was once** a Foundling."  
"I know."_

It is curious that the Armourer talks about ‘sponsoring’. Usually sponsorship implies external sources of income. Yet, she tells Din (in the case of Baby Yoda) he will be ‘as the child’s father’. It’s unclear why, if Mandalorian children had adopted parents who could provide for them, they needed sponsorship.

Institutionalisation, perhaps? In our world, it means orphanages. For the Mando, it was probably a militarised equivalent. In Din Djarin’s case, being picked up at an age where he was already old enough to undertake training, finding a guardian for the foundling may have been deemed unnecessary.

It’s entirely possible Din Djarin became a kind of child soldier from his very first days on Mandalore.

_“They raised me in the Fighting Corps. **I was treated as one of their own**.”_

Could this be why Din Djarin shows a fair bit of ineptitude when it comes to parenting? Pelli Motto has to correct him on how to raise a child on Tatooine, and he seems to think leaving Baby Yoda on Sorgun is a good solution for the child to have a life. Does the Mando, lacking in parenting examples to draw from, find raising a baby difficult? I can't help but notice that Din Djarin doesn't seem to have any siblings on his home world, and it might be he has limited exposure to babies. Perhaps his lack of confidence is what makes him initially wary of taking on the task of parenting?

It also makes me think about the significance of receiving a signet that is granted to him only because of his relationship with a child. I wrote a post here on AO3 about [alchemical symbolism in season one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832811/chapters/57270046), and talk about the fact that the child viewers should focus on is Din Djarin, and not Baby Yoda. This plays out in episode 8 when Din's helmet is removed by IG-11, and the child-like melody plays from the main theme music.

I wonder how Din's life on Mandalore will affect his relationship with Baby Yoda in season 2, and whether the Mando will ever resolve his feelings about his own childhood?

***

_When the matches strike and the gasoline lights, it's only just begun.  
One thing I learned, is you can watch it all burn, but the flame ain't ever done._

_\- Outlaws & Outsiders (Cory Marks)_

***

“Excellent.” said the lore master. He sounded pleased.

Din Djarin had grown used to trying to read everyone by the tone of their voice alone, but it still required conscious effort, and he sorely missed facial expressions.

His master continued “As hunter and prey we must always be mindful of ally and enemy alike. These can change quickly, and Hod Ha’ran changes the course of fate to stir the hearts of men into rash actions. A Mandalorian should not issue trust lightly, understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Din kicked at the dirt, his head downcast.

“What troubles, you, boy?”

“I just don’t see how you can ever trust anybody. By the time you get to know someone they’re probably going to die. The Clone Wars… Sir, I’m not going to make it much past my coming of age. And everyone else seems fine with dying. I… I guess I’m afraid. Old habits, I suppose.” Din finished in a mutter.

“You don’t need to be afraid of death and be happy that you want to live.” said the lore master cryptically.

“I don’t follow, sir.”

“You’re going to do everything in your power to stay alive, correct? Stay alive so you can keep fighting? So you can continue to defend yourself and your Tribe? Third tenant?”

“Yes.”

“So, don’t be afraid of death. If you fight hard, you can die knowing you fought well and did everything you could to avoid it. The Resol’nare protect your soul and guide your choices every day. What more could a Mandalorian ask for? Except perhaps to finish it with the ultimate flourish - a warrior’s death?”

“I suppose.”

“Don’t be afraid of death, and don’t punish yourself for wanting to live.”


	12. Resol'nare Tenent 6 - Leader

**“This is the Way.”**

The last tenent of the Resol’nare is to rally to the Mand’alor – the great leader - when called upon.

The Great Purge. Tough times for everyone. Knowing about it shines new light on a great many things. For a start, the comments by the Imperial client in the first episode become doubly sinister.

_“The beskar belongs **back in the hands of the Mandalorian**.”_

Really? Were you thinking these thoughts as you stole it?

_“It is good to restore the natural order of things after a **period of such disarray** , don’t you agree?”_

A ‘period of disarray’? Hell of a euphemism…

The snarky attitude should have been expected the second time around. I imagine the client wasn’t happy with having his hideout trashed and the baby stolen…

_“The Empire improves every system it touches, judged by every metric – safety, prosperity, trade opportunity, peace.”_

Oh, yes. They “improved” Mandalore. Then, touching the beskar armour with a sneer, he shows his contempt.

_“It’s amazing how beautiful beskar can be when forged by its ancestral artisans.”_

Considering the client most likely laid waste to the covert looking for Din Djarin, that’s quite the kick in the teeth. I bet in the near future the Mando will look back and wonder why he didn’t snap the old man’s neck there and then.

If it wasn’t bad enough that the Imps were putting the boot in, everyone else seems to want their own personal stab at the Mando. Ran’s crew wasted no time ripping in.

_“Someone tell me why we even need a Mandalorian.”_   
_“Apparently they're the greatest warriors in the galaxy ... so they say.”_   
_**“Then why are they all dead?”** _

Thankfully, Kuiil taunts him in a much nicer way, reminding him of the strength of his people, rather than their demise.

_“You are Mandalorian! Your ancestors rode the great Mythosaur. Surely you can ride this young foal?”_

Poor Din Djarin. Everyone’s shitting on him. Even within his own Tribe. Paz Vizsla’s use of the word ‘coward’ to describe Din Djarin, given the context it is said in, it’s quite interesting.

_“Our world was shattered by the Empire, with whom this **coward** shares tables.”_

_“…How can one be a **coward** if one chooses this way of life?"_

He does not call Din a _traitor_ for dealing with the Empire, he calls him a _coward – hut’uun_. Apparently ‘coward’ was a specific word which had to be _created_ in Mando’a because with Mandalorians it is the rare exception and never the rule. Mando’a operates on the premise that they can take existing words and combine them to make new ones, rather than adopting words from other languages. The concept of a ‘coward’ was so far out of the normal realm of expectation, that they needed a whole new word for it.

According to the Mando’a dictionary at mandoa.org, it is the worst possible insult for combat loving Mandalorians. The “Mando C-bomb”, if you will.

But it’s not just the choice of words that intrigued me. If you watch the scene again, you’ll notice _Paz’s first move is to grab for Din’s helmet_.

Was he trying to forcibly remove it from him? No wonder the blades come out! And why did the rest of the Tribe just stand there? Do they feel the same way, and are they respecting the right to single combat to settle a dispute? To forcibly remove a Mando’s helmet would be to rip out his soul. Why would one of your own want to do it to you?

On the flip side of that, the Armourer feels the need to correct Paz on the matter with the famous line about ‘hunter and prey’, and more importantly the Tribe are willing to expose the covert to help Din Djarin later.

I have no idea what to make of any of that, but I bet the backstory is fascinating.

Here’s a little crazy speculation about the cause of the beef… 

If the Armourer is fine with the deal that Din made for the beskar, I’d bet twenty credits, that’s not the source of the dislike. Here’s a thought - what if Din _left the Fighting Corp_ in less than honourable circumstances? What if the rest of the Tribe have an issue with him because they consider him hut’uun, and now he’s swaggering around making a bounty hunting name in his fucking beskar helmet? Smug bastard…

I’m stabbing in the dark here, but what if Din defected?

Maybe he ran off with Ran’s crew for some ‘target practice’? If he was ‘all business’ for a few years it may have been his attempt to hone his ruthlessness and combat craft quite literally, so he could get back in with the Tribe. Make up for some failure in his Corp days, or simply run away from his past.

I also want to know if it had anything to do with his beskar helmet. He got the steel from somewhere, and if the Imps are the only ones in possession of it, does this mean he made a previous deal with them some time ago? Did he get it somewhere else? If so, where and when?

The incessant workaholism could stem from the need to better himself. Becoming the most expensive bounty hunter in the parsec seems exactly like the sort of point-proving exercise such dogged motivation (and a stinging past) leads to.

And consider our Mando’s lack of a jetpack. Most of the Tribe in episode 3 appear to have one, but Din Djarin does not acquire his until the end of the season.

_“I have one more gift for your journey. Have you trained in the Rising Phoenix?”_

_“When I was a boy, yes.”_

_“Then this will make you **complete**.”_

This, coupled with Paz’s description of him as a coward, may mean that Din Djarin didn’t fully finish his stint with the Corp, and was somehow left incomplete in his combat skills. Not a ‘real Mando’, and therefore unworthy of his helmet.

How else do you explain a Mandalorian of Din Djarin’s station (the beskar clad, most expensive bounty hunter in the parsec) not being in possession of a jetpack already?

I’m sure he would _idolise_ the jetpack - the same jetpack we’ve _all loved_ since Boba Fett took a nosedive into the Sarlacc.

**_“I’ve gotta get one of those.”_ **

As a parting thought... Boba Fett... Is the fact we see his (and Jango's) face on Kamino proof that the original bounty hunter is not sworn to the Creed?... or is it simply a result of cultural difference between Mandalorian factions over time? Was Jango once a Mando and made dar'manda, or was he never one in the first place? George Lucas says Boba is not Mandalorian...

Why'd I bring that up? No reason in particular, but it does lead back to the first tenent, and the importance of understanding exactly what it means to truly be a Mandalorian.

***

_Victory. We fought hard and prevailed. Brutally, we were fighting._

_Stormy seas, rolling thunder, piercing hail. Battlefield lit by lightning._

_Eagerly, we filled the waves with enemies. Hungrily, ravens cawing._

_Home shore calls: we return on bloody seas. Twilight falls, darkness crawling._

_So, pour the beer for thirsty men - a drink that they have earned._

_And pour a beer for those who fell - for those who did not return._

_\- Raise Your Horns (Amon Amarth)_

***

“Tomorrow is your verd’goten. You come of age. How are you feeling?” the lore master asked.

“Nervous.” Din admitted “I don’t want to fail.”

“You won’t. I haven’t seen a kid excel at training like you in a long time. Even more amazing considering you’re an off-world foundling.”

Din looked at his worn-out boots and kicked the dirt with his toe. He mumbled “It wasn’t all easy.”

“I know. But your ability to overcome your disadvantages has made you much stronger than your peers.”

“Peers…” The reality was the Din didn’t really have friends his own age. The Corp men were always good to him, and looked after him, but the other kids were difficult to get along with.

“You will have Tribe, and that is far more important than friendship. Friendship only lasts while there is amicability. Tribe will stay with you through the hard times, even when they _don’t_ like you.”

“Any Tribe I go to after the Fighting Corp probably _won’t_ like me…” said Din, voicing his concern for the first time.

“Where has this come from?” the master shifted his seated position to look at the boy. Despite the fact they were both wearing helmets, Din could feel the master’s gaze cut through him like a blade.

“I…” before Din could stop them, words fell out of his mouth “I really don’t belong…”

“Nonsense! You are Mandalorian! You belong where it matters most! Don’t let the words of ignorant young boys sway your feet from the true path of the Way.”

“ _I’m_ a young boy.”

“Today, perhaps. Tomorrow, you will become something else.”


	13. The Mandalorian Man

_All that we suffer through leads to determination. The trials we all go through gives us the strength to carry on. Something within us burns, desire feeds the will to live._

_  
A reason to believe I will see redemption._

_All in due time, see the world through different eyes.  
All in due time, the shadows will give way to light._

_\- In Due Time (Killswitch Engage)_

“Congratulations, Mando! You’re a man now.” The lore master embraced him as a friend, and Din Djarin already felt the shift in the relationship.

“I don’t feel like one yet.” admitted Din “I’m still surprised I passed! Don’t get me wrong, I’m relieved… but I’m not sure it’s sunk in yet.”

“Give it time. It hit me after I got my armour fitted.”

“This is weird, talking to you as an equal.”

The lore master broke into a peal of very loud laughter which drew the gaze of several passers by “Equal! You get ahead of yourself there! We are now both Mandalorians sworn to the Creed, but you have a lot of fighting ahead of you to become equal.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m still a kid.”

 _“No!”_ the master barked, with a great deal of apparent indignation in his voice “You are not! You’re an inexperienced man, but you are no longer a child. You have just _earned_ your manhood by trial! How many other 13-year-olds across the galaxy can claim that?”

“Not many I suppose…”

Din hadn’t thought about it before. In most places, even on his old world, all you had to do to be an adult was… well, nothing. Just age… Other worlds gave away all these responsibilities and privileges to people who didn’t even lift a finger. If that wasn’t the temptation and laziness of Arasuum at work, then Din didn’t know what was.

His former master continued “You’ll get fighting experience soon enough. Times are getting tougher. Palpatine’s new empire? I don’t care what grand speeches the wrinkled old lunatic puts about; I keep wondering how long it will be before his attention gets turned to Mandalore. I don’t think we will have to wait long to find out.”

“You mean full war on Mandalore?”

‘Yes.”

The two of them stood silently for a moment. Each was lost in their own thoughts. Din was busy wondering what his future would look like and how long it would last.

The lore master appeared to be reading his mind when he started speaking again. “You will see much of the galaxy in your lifetime. You will become _more_. Richer. More complex. What you take with you will in turn make others richer. People will think you brutal. Savage, even. They will not understand you fully. But they will always respect you. Where they do not respect you, it will be at their own peril.”

“Why should they respect me if they don’t know me?”

“You are a Mandalorian. They will respect your capabilities. Ones you have worked hard for. The effort and care you have put into becoming who you are should be shared. Your suffering, and your ability to overcome defeat, have made you an outstanding warrior.”

Din’s time with the Fighting Corp had helped him overcome many things. He said with a level of maturity that he didn’t expect from himself “Life with the Corp has made me whole again.”

“You were never broken.”

“I didn’t say I was…” the newly sworn Mandalorian felt conflicted. Maybe he did still view his past that way?

The lore master must have guessed at his teenage feelings, and Din heard his fatherly advice in the offing “Others will see you as broken. Defective. Some cultures view suffering as something to be pitied or avoided. They do not understand what you really are, or how your journey has enriched you. You are a remarkable warrior, and your potential is only limited by your own mind. The opportunities of the galaxy are yours for the taking, if you have confidence in yourself.”

“Thank you, sir. You’ve helped me gain that confidence.”

“If I’ve learnt anything about you, it’s that you can do absolutely anything – even the seemingly impossible – if you believe in yourself.”

“Only someone as old as you could see the sunny side of suffering.” the teen shot at him in jest. Din had never been able to take compliments with grace.

The master laughed “You’re a mountain and you don’t know it.”

“A mountain? You _are_ getting old. I think your mind’s going.” Din was pressing his advantage with the jokes while the opportunity was good.

But in his unique style, the lore master deftly turned the idle conversation into a lesson. ‘Arasuum’s bane’ the old man called it. A great skill. “Mountains. Majestic, strong, and seemingly eternal. Born from the chaos inside the planet. Battered and carved by the elements. It is not _despite_ the erosion that the mountain stands – _it is because of it_. Perspective. Being Mandalorian means you appreciate what others discard as unwanted.

Death. Destruction. Pain. They are wonderful teachers. Necessary balances. Shapers of great warriors. The forces which made the Mandalorian who stands before me today, did a very fine job.”

“Thank you.” Din delivered one last friendly shot to the man – The Mandalorian – who had taught him so much “Do you offer those words to every foundling you teach?”

“No. Just you.”

***

“Why didn’t _you_ remove my helmet? Because you don’t think it’s right, or because you didn’t care if I died?” She looked offended. Shit. Din apologised “I’m sorry. That was tactless.”

“I didn’t remove it, because _you_ don’t think it’s right.” Tur said cryptically.

“That’s not your reason. That’s mine.” argued Din.

“Yes, _it is_ my reason. Look - you chose to put it on knowing full well what it meant. You still stick to that commitment?”

“Yes.”

“So, that means you don’t want to take it off.” she explained, providing no explanation at all.

“I don’t want to take it off, but I still don’t follow…”

“It’s so important to you, you’ve poured your whole life into that helmet. Then someone thinks they just have the right to strip it from you? Decide on your behalf what they _think_ is best for you? I’d stab any bastard who tried to take away my life’s work. I’d die for it! I bet on the fact that you would want to die for that helmet too.”

“Thank you. That was well put.”

“It was nothing - All I did is respect your decision. I assumed since you were wearing it, you wanted to _keep_ wearing it. I know what it’s like to live a code that you would die for, and that no one else seems to agree with.”

He nodded “You would have let me die.” It wasn’t a question.

“To honour what you fight for? To respect your life’s work? Yes, I would have let you die.”

\- [Beskar Heart.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610412/chapters/56659249)

_**'The Egg' - inspired by 'The Scream' by Evard Munch** _


	14. The Muddy Wake

_Just a reflection, just a glimpse…_

_Just a little reminder of all the ‘what abouts’, and all the ‘might-have, could-have beens’._

_Another day, some other way, but not another reason to continue._

_And now you're one of us: The Wretched._

_The ‘hope and prays’? The better days? The ‘far aways’? Forget it._

_It didn't turn out the way you wanted it to… did it? Now you know this is what it feels like._

_The clouds will part and the sky cracks open, and god himself will reach his fucking arm through just to push you down. Just to hold you down. Stuck in this hole with the shit and the piss, and it's hard to believe it could come down to this - back at the beginning, sinking, spinning, and in the end we still pretend the time we spend, not knowing when you're finally free (and you could be) but it didn't turn out the way you wanted it to._

_It didn't turn out quite the way that you wanted it._

_Now, you know:_ _This is what it feels like._

_(You can try to stop it, but it keeps on coming)._  
  


_\- The Wretched (Nine Inch Nails)_

Everything hurt.

He was covered in mud, and it had worked its way in everywhere. _Everywhere_.

What a total fuck up that had been. 

The Mandalorian squelched his way past the body of the Mudhorn, carrying the egg under his arm. He collected his rifle and the kid (who was still passed out) and started the long, uncomfortable walk back to the Sandcrawler.

In the short time since he had retrieved his blade from the beast’s carcass, many things had been buzzing through his already woozy head.

By the gods, he was sore. Getting too old for this Rancor shit. He had to get back before shock from his injuries set in. Injuries which had been inflicted on top of what he incurred falling from that stupid Sandcrawler. It was a long walk back, and he had no com link to contact the Ugnaught.

He was tired. He hadn’t stopped to rest properly since… he couldn’t really remember…

Din had been so focused on moving forward, he hadn’t even stopped to think about all the bizarre stuff that had been happening lately. As a result, he’d taken on the Mudhorn while woefully unfit and unprepared.

For the first time in his life he had felt _certain_ he would die. Kneeling in the mud, he knew there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop it. He had discovered in that moment he didn’t really _want_ to die.

It wasn’t the first time he’d been rash with his life, but this time was different. On other occasions he had saved himself from death, always with the notion that if he just fought _hard_ enough, he would survive. But he was getting older, and while he still had his skills, he was finding the hits were getting harder and more difficult to recover from. He’d have to start fighting _smarter._

Because if it wasn’t for the strange, 50-year-old baby, who apparently had _magical powers_ …

… he wouldn’t have survived at all.

The giant, muddy beast damaged his spirit in a way it hadn’t been able to do to his body. He couldn’t even look at it while it made its final charge, and he had lowered his head in anticipation of the crushing blow.

Din was mentally, physically and spiritually exhausted.

He started to feel his pains, and his hands started to shake slightly. Signs the adrenaline had finally left his body. He felt a cold, sweaty chill approaching. For a moment he thought he might fill the helmet with vomit. He’d better get his ass back with the egg while he was still standing.

As much as he wanted to just turn off his brain, he didn’t have that luxury. It was always times like this (in the aftermath) where critical thinking and reflection was needed to pick yourself back up and move forward again. His old lore master would have said it was an opportunity to grow and adapt.

Adaptability: the great evolutionary and survival tool. It wasn’t the strongest who survived. The Empire was proof that being the biggest beast on the planet didn’t necessarily ensure your continued existence. Those who adapted and changed were the ones who survived.

OK, Mando. Think. Get that half-alive, aging brain of yours to work… _Make_ _it work._

Resol’nare: recite them.

First action – education. He should’ve asked more questions of those rotten little Jawas before charging off to get the egg. He should have taken the time to prepare. Din was ignorant about the tiny bounty he was travelling with. The baby was in possession of powers which couldn’t be explained or ignored. He had absolutely no idea what manner of creature it was, why Imps wanted it, or what they planned it do with it. If he knew one thing, it’s not to trust Imps with _any_ source of power. He was dealing with the consequence of undervaluing knowledge and curiosity and had been embroiled in something larger than he had anticipated.

Second action – armour. His armour was a fucking mess. He let his temper get the better of him when he saw the Razor Crest stripped bare. Armour represents protection of self, but he’d been remarkably careless with his own life chasing down a moving Sandcrawler on foot. He’d barely recovered from the fall when he’d taken on the Mudhorn. What was the point of any of it, if he didn’t survive long enough to complete the mission?

Third action – self-defence. The old combat master would have called him a disgrace. He hadn’t used the environment to his advantage, or his weaponry. Why he didn’t go in with a disintegration charge loaded, he couldn’t say. Waiting on the ridge and luring the beast out for a clean hit would have been even smarter. What was he thinking hooking his line into the damn thing? Not once had be considered retreating to regroup. Adapt, Mando. Adapt. There won’t always be someone around to save you.

Fourth action – tribe. The Tribe was broke and badly needed the beskar, but handing in the foundling baby was going to be tough. Still, the Imps had specifically requested it alive, so there was a chance they would look after the thing. He doubted it, but it was the only hope he had. Was there a way he could save the kid without breaking the fourth tenant? He couldn’t think clearly enough to work out how. He’d have to come back to the idea later…

Fifth action – language. Mud was drying uncomfortably on his body, and he didn’t have a way to contact the Ugnaught and ask him to come and get him. He was so used to working alone, that he had not thought about communication. He had neglected to think of his ally, and in doing so, had undervalued him.

Sixth action – leader. His career. Bounty hunting had just turned sour. The pay was shit, Karga was a prick to negotiate a decent deal with, and there was no challenge in it anymore. But there was no way he was taking any of Karga’s under-the-table jobs ever again.

The first three tenents had shown him he had to work smarter. The last three tenents posed riddles he would have solve in order to move forward.

The Ugnaught was easy enough. He could pay him as thanks for his service, assuming the blurrg rider would accept a payment. But it was the notion of a continued ally which played on Din’s mind now. Maybe he should try and make a more permanent working arrangement?

Bounty hunting was a little more difficult, and Mando’s weren’t exactly cut out for day jobs, but he supposed there was work around the galaxy if you looked hard enough. He’d just have to think of options.

As for the kid… well, that wasn’t going to be solved overnight. The little foundling continued to sleep in his carrier, unaware of its dubious fate. It had saved him. Could he return the favour somehow?...

As he turned the thoughts over in his mind, he already felt better. The tenents had never failed to guide him before. Returning to the Resol’nare had given him greater clarity. Continued reflection would bring further insights.

The angular shape of the towering Sandcrawler started to slowly appear over the horizon. It made him think of a mountain, and he smiled. It is not _despite_ the erosion that the mountain stands – _it is because of it_.

The aggravation, the self-doubt, the worry, the exhaustion, and even the physical pain…

All fell in the Mando’s muddy wake in that moment.


	15. The Second Season Begins

_I won't go away - right here I'll stay. Stand silent in flames. Stand tall 'till it fades._

_Shoot me again, I ain't dead yet…_

_All the shots I take, I spit back at you!_

_\- Shoot Me Again (Metallica)_

_“So, when Jon Favreau asked in our first meeting whether I was a fan of Star Wars, I asked…_

**_'Do I have a choice?’_ **

_Not in relation to getting the job, but just in terms of how I grew up. They were the biggest movies of my childhood and, of course, with the movies came the merchandise._

**_Those first three films dominated my childhood_ ** _.”_

_\- Pedro Pascal_

So, after a long time away from this piece, writing other bits (and getting on with life), I’m back adding these extra chapters to this work for season 2…

But before we delve into some speculation for the future and some thematic issues, I just wanted to tread over some old ground brought up in the previous chapters here. Now, if you’re just readin this post, it may not be ‘old’ to you, but I posted this stuff in May 2020 (and its now Feb 2021) so for me it’s a bit rusty.

** Death Watch and Religion **

Thanks to Bo-Katan’s comments about religious zealots, we now know the other assumptions in T Shaped Lens about Din’s religiously conservative position are correct. We also know that whatever decisions Din Djarin made about removing his helmet, he would have the weight of his Mandalorian status weighing heavily upon him.

While I was surprised at how little Din Djarin knew about the greater workings and history of Mandalore (and the galaxy at large) I immediately felt the impact of Bo-Katan’s words. And I was pissed off. That was a brash move, calling someone’s spiritual convictions into question by labelling them a religious zealot.

The end of season 2 is in stark contrast to the end of season 1, where Din insists on dying a warrior’s death, only allowing IG-11 to save his life. It highlights how torn he must have been, and how dire his need was in the episode ‘The Beleiver’.

No one is about to throw a lifetime of living a religious Way out the window lightly.

** Finish the Job **

It seems that the Mandalorian must finish all jobs he has committed to. I speculated about this in chapter 9 (Tribe), because of the unusual circumstances around Grogu’s rescue, and the comments by Qin in episode 6 ‘The Prisoner’.

In the episode ‘The Jedi’, we have another clue that Din must finish all tasks he has been committed to. When Ahsoka Tano tried to gift the Beskar spear to Din, he refuses it, saying he cannot accept it as payment, because he didn’t finish the job.

Could this be a justification for the removal of the helmet? Could it be the case that _his first standing commitment is to the Child_ , as ordered by his Armourer, thus driving all other needs and commitments to a secondary priority?

There may be another matter of rank and priority driving this. As Grogu is now his charge, the removal of the helmet may become secondary to the raising of his child under the first tenant. That may mean that _there is a priority_ order to the Resol’nare.

Or is it simply, as Mayfeld would say, that the Mando was presented with a choice and he has made a sacrifice? If so, we must ask ourselves if the sacrifice was a gamble, or a full admission of defeat, in the matter of his soul.

Did he make the sacrifice under a cloud of spiritual doubt, or did he make it with a clear conscience, knowing Kad Ha’rangir may accept him back somehow? Or is he simply content to have station with Bo-Katan, and give up his place in the Watch?

We’ll never be able to speculate on the Mando’s motivations for this, unless he decides to reveal them at a later date. Din Djarin made a personal choice, and such decisions are never made lightly or without significant complications.

However, it does show us some clues that this helmet removal thing may be more complex than we first thought.

I guess we await the judgement of the Death Watch to know for sure…


	16. The Symbolic Spear

The Beskar spear is a potent symbolic device, and I want to look at it in combination with two other key artefacts in the show – The beskar jetpack, and the control knob which Grogu is so fond of.

Why those two objects? The control knob is Grogu’s symbol, and the jetpack is the only other Mandalorian gift presented to Din Djarin so far in the series (fittingly also made from Beskar).

Let’s look at the attributes of the Mandalorian’s spear, what they may mean symbolically.

But - Remember what I said waaaaaay back in the intro… I’m not really trying to draw hard conclusions here, just pose some theories…

**Beskar**

Valuable, and practically indestructible. As previously discussed in chapter 6 (Armour), the Mandalorian native steel holds special meaning for the warrior people. It is fitting that this spear was handed to Din by a Jedi, because as we’ve already covered, the steel was instrumental in the Mandalorian fight against their ancient enemy.

**Purity**

Single solid cast with no embellishments or engravings, the spear is made from pure beskar. It is interesting that Din Djarin’s armour and jetpack are also plain, unadorned, Beskar. Pure, if you will. Unlike Boba, Bo-Katan, or any of the Mandalorians we saw in season 1, Din’s armour is plain, save for the Mudhorn signet. Likewise, the spear has no markings.

**Unique**

Unlike the jetpack, gifted at the end of season 1, we do not see other spears in the series. It stands alone, much like the Mandalorian himself. Where the jetpack was symbolic of Din being ‘complete’ as a Mandalorian as I discussed in chapter 12 (Leader), the spear is a mark of his return to a ‘lone wolf’ status. By the end of this season, Din will have given up both his identity and Grogu, and will stand completely alone.

**Given as a gift**

The Dark Sabre was taken (claimed by accident, if you will), but like the jetpack, the spear was gifted by an ally.

**Given because he is Mandalorian**

The jetpack was given to complete Din Djarin as a Mandalorian, to fully include him in the Way. The spear was gifted because Din is Mandalorian, and the beskar is returned (once again, like the payment from the client in episode 3) to its people. This echoes the client’s comments about beskar being in the hands of its ancestral artisans.

**Gifted by a Jedi**

For ancient enemies, there was quite the bridge of friendship built. I believe this was a precursor to Din working with both Boba Fett and Bo-Katan – a shift in allegiance.

**Mark of Ascension**

A kingly tool, and a tool of the gods. It was historically considered by the Chinese as the ‘king of weapons’. Gunginir, made by the sons of Ivaldi, is the weapon of Odin – chief of the Norse gods. It’s haft made from Yggdrasil itself, and runes of power were cut into its tip. Neptune, Poseidon, and Shiva carry tridents (triple spears). Even Japanese culture talks about three legendary spears carried by Tadakastu.

For the Mando, the spear facilitates Din taking possession of the Dark Sabre.

  
**Evil** **Slayer**

Bo-Katan talks about beskar being indestructible, and as such, it is the only thing which can beat Moff’s bot army.

Many weapons in our legends are designed evil slayers - from Excalibur to Mjolnir. The beskar spear proves to be just as useful.

**Sacred Masculine**

There’s no doubt that the spear is a phallic symbol. Paired with the round ‘feminine’ control knob (which has a hollow inside it) the symbolism is rife. Think about the holy grail, and all that stuff Gandalf told you in The Da Vinci Code… The spear is a symbol of fertility and masculine power. Fatherly, if you will…

**Hunter’s Weapon**

The spear started life as a hunting tool. An instrument of both life and death. One of the first four foundational tools of man, alongside the blade, the axe and the club. Unlike a blaster or a disintegration charge, it harkens back to the origins of man (no matter what galaxy they exist in). As ‘both predator and prey’ it is fitting as a symbol of the history of Mandalore and the ancient ways of the Death Watch.

**Sacrificial Tool**

Jesus was pierced by the spear, as he sacrificed himself on the cross for the good of mankind. Odin sacrificed himself unto himself with his spear, while hanging from world’s tree for nine days and nights in pursuit of wisdom. Yielding is not possible in the matter of sacrifice. Only paying the price.

**The Knob**

A symbol of family and Grogu. The one thing Grogu responds to when Ahsoka tests him. It is a powerful visual image when the Razor Crest is destroyed and Din Djarin can only find two things in the wreckage – the spear and the knob. The Razor Crest (as an antiquated symbol of the Empire Days and Din’s time as a bounty hunter) needed to be destroyed in order for him to move on to his next stage as a human. He needed to leave behind his past in order to face the sacrifices he will need to make in the next episode after the Crest is destroyed.

**_'T-Shaped Lens' - inspired by Claude Monet's Japanese bridge paintings_ **


	17. The Chiastic Structure

What in the hell is a ‘Chiasmus’ (or a ‘Chiastic Structure’) anyway?

Chiastic structure, or chiastic pattern, is a literary device where the second half of a text mirrors the first half in reverse order.

Still confused? Well, if you had a bunch of chapters in a book, there would be similarities between the first and last chapters, the second and second last chapters, and so on. This leaves you with a structure that looks something like this:

**A-B-C-D-D-C-B-A**

These symmetrical patterns are commonly found in literature such as:

  * The Hebrew Bible
  * The New Testament
  * The Quran
  * The Book of Mormon
  * (are we seeing a pattern yet?)
  * The Iliad
  * The Odyssey
  * Beowulf
  * Paradise Lost
  * Harry Potter (within each book and as a series)
  * And – King Arthur: Legend of the Sword. Yes, you heard right – Guy Ritchie did it, and I posted on it…



A chiastic structure is a sign that the storyteller is looking at symmetry, religious subtext, and themes of completion, integration and rebirth.

Sometimes chiastic structure is considered to be a ‘ring composition’, particularly if the middle chapter (you need an odd number of chapters / stanzas for this to work) reflects the first and last chapters. i.e. the structure is A-B-C-D-A-D-C-B-A.

Harry Potter and King Arthur: Legend of the Sword are both proper ring structures.

I think one of the reasons that the structure of The Mandalorian is chiastic, but NOT a ring structure, is because the tales is of TWO characters and not ONE. In something like Harry Potter, the hero's journey is more straight forward as a solo endeavour (The Chosen ONE).

Din Djarin's story is a tale of a Clan of TWO. So, I think the dual mirroring of this 'unclasped structure' is more suited to a tale of two, than the singularity of a circle.

Below I’ve outlined the key elements to both Season 1 and 2 episodes so you can see a literal side-by-side analysis and come to your own conclusion.

I’ve used a table to keep things neat, and for each season you’ll see it laid out like this:

Ep 1 (A)

| 

Ep 8 (A)  
  
---|---  
  
Ep 2 (B)

| 

Ep 7 (B)  
  
Ep 3 (C)

| 

Ep 6 (C)  
  
Ep 4 (D)

| 

Ep 5 (D)  
  
Sorry if it looks a bit fucked up on your mobile device, but here we go…

**Season 1**

**The Mandalorian (Ch 1)**

Din takes on a task from Karga, for an Imp, which he isn’t entirely happy about. Din’s signet is mentioned by the Armourer.

Kuiil befriends him when he is attacked by a Blurrg – Kuiil reminds him of his ancestors and Mandalorian culture when teaching him to ride the foal.

Din meets Grogu and spares his life, taking him in. IG-11 is killed in order to save Grogu.

| 

**The Redemption (Ch 8)**

Din works with Cara and Karga, against Imp. Din’s signet is revealed and granted by the Armourer.

Kuiil is attacked while riding Blurrg – losing Grogu. Din lays him to rest as a friend.

Din takes Grogu for real in as his family and earns his signet through sacrifice to save the child. IG-11 is killed in order to save Grogu.  
  
---|---  
  
**The Child (Ch 2)**

Where Din loses his ship and must face the crushing blow of the Mudhorn and death. There is no way out this time without an external intervention (Grogu).

A powerful personal secret is revealed about the true nature of the child Grogu (Force touch).

| 

**The Reckoning (Ch 7)**

Where Din loses the child and is pinned down by Gideon in a no-win situation. There is no way out this time without an external intervention (IG-11).

A powerful personal secret is revealed about the true nature of the child Din Djairn (his name).  
  
**The Sin (Ch 3)**

Din take the payment for the job, but the job isn’t what we expected, and we need to eventually do the right thing.

However, the Mando is compelled to finish the mission, before turning his hand to setting things right, and taking down his enemy (the Imps).

A jailbreak ensues and Grogu is sprung from the client’s base.

The good guys (the covert) show up and facilitate his escape.

| 

**The Prisoner (Ch 6)**

Din take the payment for the job, but the job isn’t what we expected, and we need to eventually do the right thing.

However, the Mando is compelled to finish the mission, before turning his hand to setting things right, and taking down his enemy (Ran and Qin).

A jailbreak ensues and Qin is sprung from the prison ship.

The good guys (Republic X-Wings) show up and facilitate his escape.  
  
**The Sanctuary (Ch 4)**

A woman helps Din Djarin understand what parenting and co-operation are really all about.

This episode will be particularly full of female characters and symbolism.

After being side-tracked by someone else’s mission, a bounty hunter almost kills Grogu at the end.

| 

**The Gunslinger (Ch 5)**

A woman helps Din Djarin understand what parenting and co-operation are really all about.

This episode will be particularly full of female characters and symbolism.

After being side-tracked by someone else’s mission, a bounty hunter almost kills Grogu at the end.  
  
**Season 2**

**The Marshall (Ch 9)**

Din offers to help a community and bring two quarrelling parties together (Tuskens and Mos Peligo).

There is a heavy focus on Mandalorian Armour, when and where it shouldn’t be worn, and what it means to be Mandalorian.

Din will end up facing a monstrous foe all on his own, but will come out of it victorious, with a valuable Mandalorian item in his possession (armour).

Ends in good old fashioned Original Trilogy salvation, and leaves us with one of our favourite characters (Boba Fett)…

| 

**The Rescue (Ch 16)**

Two quarrelling parties come together to help Din (Boba Fett and Bo-Katan).

There is a heavy focus on Mandalorian Armour, when and where it shouldn’t be worn, and what it means to be Mandalorian.

Din will end up facing a monstrous foe all on his own, but will come out of it victorious, with a valuable Mandalorian item in his possession (Dark Sabre).

Ends in good old fashioned Original Trilogy salvation, and leaves us with one of our favourite characters (Luke)…  
  
---|---  
  
**The Passenger (Ch 10)**

A weird stranger (Frog Lady) challenges Din’s notion of bravery and ethics, and what he is willing to do for the greater good of protecting children.

He’s going have a brush in with an authoritative party he’d rather not (The Republic) giving away some of his anonymity.

He’ll be stuck in an inhospitable place, surrounded by monsters, and will need to shoot his way out, until he gets bailed out by an ally in a ship.

| 

**The Believer (Ch 15)**

A weird stranger (Mayfeld) challenges Din’s notion of bravery and ethics, and what he is willing to do for the greater good of protecting children.

He’s going have a brush in with an authoritative party he’d rather not (The Imps) giving away some of his anonymity.

He’ll be stuck in an inhospitable place, surrounded by ‘monsters’ and will need to shoot his way out, until he gets bailed out by an ally in a ship.  
  
**The Heiress (Ch 11)**

Din ends up in a situation where the child is in danger and he is unable to save him.

Mandalorians turn up (Kryze and Co.) and help save Grogu, although Din is taken back by their status as ‘Mandalorian’.

He is therefore confronted by ideology contrary to what the Death Watch have taught him about wearing the same armour.

Look for the big show down with the Imps (taking the ship and weapons)…

The Razor Crest is as much of a wreck as his confidence by the end of the episode.

| 

**The Tragedy (Ch 14)**

Din ends up in a situation where the child is in danger and he is unable to save him.

A Mandalorian (Boba) turns up and help save Grogu, although Din is taken back by their status as ‘Mandalorian’.

He is therefore confronted by ideology contrary to what the Death Watch have taught him about wearing the same armour.

Look for the big show down with the Imps (Dark Troopers)…

The Razor Crest is as much of a wreck as his confidence by the end of the episode.  
  
**The Siege (Ch 12)**

Din goes to a place and finds answers he was not expecting. Not everything is as it seems, and he is in for a much bigger fight than he bargained for. He needs the help of a female ally to get the job done. He also walks away with something he was not expecting - information.

We learn some truth about Grogu and his purpose.

| 

**The Jedi (Ch 13)**

Din goes to a place and finds answers he was not expecting. Not everything is as it seems, and he is in for a much bigger fight than he bargained for. He needs the help of a female ally to get the job done. He also walks away with something he was not expecting – the spear.

We learn some truth about Grogu and his purpose.  
  
**_'The Fruits of Sorgun' - inspired by Paul Cezanne's still life paintings_ **


	18. The Six Season Prediction

When charting a course through the stars, you need at least two points in space in order to calculate trajectory.

So, if you’re wondering why I didn’t do a massive prediction post when I analysed Din Djarin after season one, you now have your answer – I needed a second point to plot the trajectory of the coming seasons…

On that note – here are my predictions for the rest of The Mandalorian TV series. Don’t get carried away, because it’s very high-level….

I think there will be six seasons, and those will reflect the Resol'nare, in the order that I’ve outlined in this post, in one big MEGA CHIASMUS!! MWAHAHAHA!!!!

**Season 1 - Education**

Raising your children as Mandalorian…

The first plotted point on this ship’s course is the first Resol’nare tenant.

Season 1 started with all things raising Grogu, becoming his father, and understanding what it meant to be a complete Mandalorian, charged with purpose from within the Tribe.

We also have flashbacks to Din Djarin’s own childhood before he was rescued by the Death Watch, and we haven’t seen any past flashbacks at all in season 2. The childhood scenes were specific to season 1, leaning into the theme of ‘education’ and the importance of raising the future generation as Mandalorians.

**Season 2 - Armour**

Wearing the Mandalorian Armour…

The second plotted point is armour. Unlike season 1 where Din refuses to remove his helmet in front of another living thing, Din makes the hard choice to part with the helmet for the sake of Grogu.

The themes in season 2, and the characters introduced (particularly Bo-Katan and Boba Fett) all challenge Din’s pre-conceived ideas about what it means to don the armour and be a warrior held to Creed.

**Season 3 - Self-Defence**

We already have one clue that the next four seasons of the Mandalorian may follow the Resol'nare, and that is the information about the Dark Sabre given by Moff Gideon.

The Moff tells Din Djarin that he cannot hand over the Dark Sabre to Bo-Katan, or simply yield. In order for Bo-Katan to take possession of the Dark Sabre, Kryze will have to fight Djarin.

This sets up season 3 to be all about ‘Self-defence’ or combat. In particular we may see ritualistic Mandalorian combat. As I stated in this post already, Mandalorian custom dictates that many disputes be settled by the noble art of combat.

If the first episode / last episode chiastic structure within seasons continues, then whatever dominates the first episode will again rear its head thematically in the last.

If this season is about combat, there's a chance that Paz Vizsla could make a come-back next season, due to the House connection to the Dark Sabre.

**Season 4 - Tribe**

If the Armourer and Paz Vizsla haven't made an appearance by now, I'm betting this is where they may turn up again.

Questions around 'who are Din Djarin's Tribe?' will surface. Perhaps he will end up with Bo-Katan?

Considering Din Djarin has removed his helmet in public now, it may be that he is required to earn his place a Mandalorian again. This may take place as a form of a vert'goten of sorts, or a trial of combat (of some description - he can't exactly 'come of age' twice)

If Grogu comes back again, I would expect there to be a focus on whether (as a Jedi Padawan) Grogu is still welcome to call Din Djarin his father, as far as The Watch is concerned. Tribe being about clan and family, the Mudhorn signet may come into question too.

Whatever happens in season 4, expect it to be a chiastic mirror of the unknown events of season 3.

**Season 5 - Language**

If the entire six seasons form some sort of mega-chiasmus, then season 5 should reflect the events in season 2 in some way. Whether that presents in similarities or opposites, remains to be seen.

There could be a change in Din's allegiances - after all in season 2, Din has had more allies and unexpected relationships than in season 1. Friends were obvious and welcome in the first season – Cara Dune, Pelli Motto and Kuiil. Season 2, there were far more questions and grey areas about who is really aligned with who, all the way down to Dr Pershing.

Because Gideon died in season 2, there could also be either the rise or fall of another major Imperial character (perhaps Hess, as he appeared in season 2?).

Rather than a slew of allies, Din could face a host of enemies….

Since Mando'a is linked with the culture of Mandalore, I would expect this season to entail Din Djarin questioning his attachment to Mandalorian culture. It may be that Din embarks on a quest to find his original home world, or his past.

In season 2 he starts questioning his religion. Could we see him take up a new religion, or rediscover his Watch faith?

I would love to see the language season delve into the history of Mandalore and Mandalorian religion. Please, please, please let there be lessons on Kad Ha'rangir in Mando'a!!!!

**Season 6 - Leader**

Rally to the great Mand’alor when called to fight…

Where season 1 was about the individual and the family, season 6 will be about the greater good, and the struggle of the individual within it.

I think we may get the war to end all wars, and if that is the case, then there is a possibility that Grogu will come after Din Djarin in a reflection of the first season. After all, Jedi are the ancient enemy of the Mandalorians. The Mandalorian TV series may also conclude with the rise of the First Order…

If that's the case, then everyone - Rebel, Jedi and Mandalorian - could be called together to fight. Not like Favreau hasn’t done any epic End Game battles recently, huh kids?

Also - expect some sort of revelation about Din's past to come from 'the records of Mandalore' mentioned by Gideon in season 1. Again, if we want to look at a mega-chiasmus, then we need to remember that season 1 contained flash-backs to Din's past and childhood that we did not see in season 2.

Perhaps Din will reach the end of his personal quest to figure out who he really is under the helmet?

Whatever the ending, expect it to be as poignant, touching and revolutionary as season 1.

**_'The Starry Flight' - inspired by Vincent Van Gough's 'The Starry Night'_ **


End file.
